Silver the Hedgehog's parents
by CatX3
Summary: After the events of Sonic 06, Silver, the only one to remember what happened, decides he wants to know what happened to his parents. With the help of a mysterious hedgehog, will he discover the truth, a forgotten history, and finally be reunited with his family? Sonamy/Knuxouge/Taiream/Mentioned Silvaze .image belongs to adoong on DA.
1. Introduction (New!)

**Edit: oh my gosh...it's been a year since I published this story. I am so extremely sorry to everyone who has been waiting this long for the last chapter...! I don't know why but I haven't even written it down yet..but please forgive me! T-T As an apology gift, I shall offer two things. 1.) A box of apology cookies, their toll house chocolate chip! 2.) A complete remake of this story...I've improved a lot since this was published and honestly, I don't see how this is one of my most popular stories. But believe me when I tell you, I will finish it this time...! I promise, guys! Thanks for sticking with me for so long, hope this makes up for it!**

**This is _also _an anniversary present! That's right, it's my two year anniversary of joining Fanfiction! I won't get all sentimental like I did last year - but I still want to thank every single one of you who've supported me/read my stories over the past two years. It means a lot, it really does! You guys have helped me improve so much with my writing, and I can't put into words how thankful I am for that! **

**Hope you enjoy, I think you will! :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: SEGA owns Sonic the Hedgehog and all that jazz, like that wasn't completely obvious. **

**Sorry, again! Enjoy!**

"...and I dream. Of an Absolution..." He fell to the ground on his knees, uncaring of the dirt tainting his pure white fur. Shifting his legs so he was sitting cross-legged, he sighed heavily. He mumbled in tune to _his song_ or so he called it.

This lone hedgehog ran his fingers across the colorless ground, finding interest in the smallest touch of green if there was any. He studied a wilted leaf, stroking it lightly, affectionately. "And every night I will save your life..."

The last of the bystanders had dissipated, going their separate ways and beginning a lifetime's work of rebuilding a society. They had gathered after the flames had gone, crawling out of their hiding places from which they had spent years calling home. At the sight of the clear blue sky, they rejoiced; quickly discovering it was he who had rid them of that awful curse.

Finally, they had left him alone. Silver the Hedgehog, his name was. Silver, alone. "And every night I will be with you..." His eyes moved to the sky above him. The sparkles, the last of his dearest friend, were disappearing before his very eyes.

"And every night I still lay awake, and I dream..." He shut his eyes tightly, feeling warm tears streaming down his cheeks. "...of an absolution."

He breathed deeply through his nose, opening his mouth and letting the air out with a deep sigh. His tears dropped to the ground, and he watched the Earth soke them up in its dry soil. The faint sound of shouts could be heard from the distance, the citizens were probably shocked at exactly how extensive the damage was.

Silver sighed again. "What do I do now...?" He ignored the voice in his head, he knew that he had to assist in rebuilding; he meant without Blaze. Without her in his life...how could he go on? She was his everything, his anything, his love.

"_You'll never be alone, Silver. We promise._" Those words were spoken to him so long ago, by two people he couldn't even remember their names. He racked his brain for the faintest image of their faces, anything to reassure himself that they weren't just figments of his imagination. "I'm alone...aren't I?"

"Are you?" He caught his breath sharply, pushing himself off the ground and whipping around in a fighting stance. His hands balled into fists instinctively, eyes narrowing suspiciously with a slight tilt of the head.

The voice came from an elderly, purple hedgehog. He wore withered, stained robes with no shoes or gloves. His eyes were warm, kind, ancient, experienced. Wrinkles lined his cheeks, his dark colored fur uneven in length.

He didn't seem like much of a threat, so Silver untensed and looked this new figure up and down. "...You startled me."

The elder chuckled, bringing his hand up to his chin in thought. "_You_ startled me, young one. My how you've grown." Silver raised an eyebrow, confusion written all over his face.

"Huh? Who are you?" He seemed to lose his composure for a moment, shaking his head and acting as though he had never said anything. "Hello, Silver. I know you are confused in more ways than one right now."

Silver considered this, blinking at him. "Yeah," He looked away and wiped his eyes with his arm roughly. "I guess I am." The older hedgehog smiled warmly at him, resting his hands on his shoulders. "You long for the people who brought you into this world, the two who said you would never be lonely."

Eyes wide, he stepped away cautiously. "How did you...who are you?" "I can't tell you, all I can do is guide you."

He gestured towards the two chaos emeralds lying on the ground, earning a confused glance from Silver. "You have used chaos control before, I prosume?"

"How did you know that?" An amused chuckle escaped his lips, like a grandfather would do to his grandson. "Always so curious."

The emeralds glowed dimly, their reflections shining in Silver's eyes. "Speak to them, they will show you what you wish to know..." Silver shook his head, breaking the trance.

"Are you saying you know about my parents?" He simply nodded his head once, bending down and scooping the gems up in both hands. Silver gulped, still a bit shaken and bewildered by this whole ordeal. Did this hedgehog really know the answers to these questions previously thought never to be answered?

"I've always wondered about them...and missed them so much, even though I don't even remember what they looked like." Silver sighed deeply, coming to a decision and nodding his head. "Yes...I understand."

He walked over and took one of the emeralds in his hand, holding it up and closing his eyes. He felt the other emerald make contact with his wrist, and soon a blinding light surrounded them completely.

The mysterious Hedgehog's voice echoed in his ear drums, causing Silver to shudder slightly.

"Your prayers have been answered, Silver. Reunited you will soon be."


	2. Chapter 1: First Meeting (New!)

**A/N: Phew. I like sleep deprived myself last night to finish this - and just got home now to upload it! Sorry about the short wait, but I've been taking care of Christmas present and cookies recently! And with no snow on the ground! ): Ah well...still got a little over a week! There's still hope! I pray that you guys are having a wonderful holiday season, and that reading the improved version of this story will make your day a little brighter! Thanks for reading, and as always, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: GUYS GUESS WHAT! I OWN SON- (gets punched in the face). Me: quiet evil twin, stop trying to get me sued! Ahem, I do _not_ own Sonic the Hedgehog in any way. ;)**

A chirping bird interrupted the silence, a pleasant sound he remembered from his recent adventure. A sweet, flowery scent kissed his nose, and the soft wind tickled his ears. Silver cracked open one eye suspiciously, soon after opening the other in awe. He dropped the emerald he was holding and let a quiet gasp escape his lips.

The sky was a marvelous shade of light blue, with wispy slivers of clouds mixing around each other. Bright green grass dotted with colorful flowers blew gently in the breeze around his feet. High rock formations erupted from the ground in random spots, their jagged edges reaching towards the sky mightily; with rays of sunlight giving them an angelic glow.

"This is so beautiful." Silver spoke breathlessly. He stared past the elderly hedgehog at a shimmering blue lake, small waves splashing against the shore. But, what really caught his attention was what was above the lake.

A gigantic metallic sphere was floating above the water, and only connected to the ground by a heavy chain. The chain was built into a boulder that was carved to look like a very familiar face.

"Eggman!" Silver exclaimed, jumping a little in surprise. He pointed at it, eyes darting from his friend to the carving. "What's that doing here?"

A chuckle escaped the old hedgehog's lips, followed by a calm nod of the head. "It's Robotnik," He raised his eyebrows humorously. "Back in this time, at least."

Silver blinked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Confusion was written all over his features, and he mumbled something inaudible under his breath. His mind strained to process what was happening. _Back in this time? _He thought. _The emeralds took me back in time?_

As the elder of the two continued to watch in amusement, Silver slowly spun in a circle and took it all in. _What does this have to do with...?_

"Are you in need of some assistance?" Silver finally came to a halt, sighing in defeat and nodding gratefully. "Yes please."

He watched as his friend gladly took a step forward, slowly swiping his arm across the scene and grinning broadly. "This is Never Lake. A gorgeous natural landscape, said to hold magical properties. And that," He gingerly pointed a finger to the gravity-defying sphere. "Is Little Planet. A historical and mysterious wonder, it only appears over this lake one month a year."

Silver furrowed his eyebrows as he studied the planet, tilting his head slightly. "Is it supposed to look like that? So...metal?"

"No, it usually has lush forests and sparkling waterfalls." He sensed Silver's disappointment, and sent him a reassuring smile. "But don't worry. It will be restored to its former glory in a matter of days."

"Really? How?"

The elder glanced behind him quickly, as if expecting someone to be arriving soon. "The evil doer will be defeated by a very heroic being, who is currently at the young age of eight." Silver's eyes widened. "Eight? Wow...and this kid beats Eggman?"

_Hmm...kinda sounds like- No, it couldn't be. _

"Incredible, isn't it?"

There was a moment of silence as Silver silently battled with his own common sense. There's only one person he knew of who was constantly battling with that evil doctor.

"It is...but what does all this have to do with my parents?"

Suddenly, a faint noise touched their ears. It was a sound of the grass crunching beneath someone's feet; someone was coming towards them. They both looked around frantically, finally spotting a cluster of tall trees, and diving behind them to hide from whoever was coming. Silver poked his head out and awaited the unknown figure.

Gradually strolling into view, came a petite, dainty pink hedgehog girl. She wore oversized purple sneakers, a silky yellow tutu, and a pretty green blouse; complete with a red headband and white gloves. Silver was shocked to see her all alone out her, she was obviously very young.

She took each step cautiously, holding her folded hands up against her chest nervously.

"Who is that?" Silver whispered, watching in curiosity as she blinked innocently and looked as though she was searching for something. The old man whispered back. "Your mother."

Silver instantly fell over out of surprise. "What?!"

A muffled thud caught the girl's attention, and she whipped around to that general direction with an excited smile. But upon not seeing anything, she stuck her lip out disappointed, and continued to search.

"Where is he?" She spoke softly to herself, looking to be on the verge of tears. "He's supposed to be here-"

Her words were cut off by something - a blue streak soaring from the distance at amazing speed - ramming into her without warning. She let out a little yelp as she tumbled to the ground, rolling multiple times before coming to a stop. The girl crawled to her knees, eyes still closed and a bit startled from the impact. "Oh man, sorry about that! You okay?"

A voice brought her to look up, and the first thing she saw was an outstretched, white gloved hand ready to help her up. The hand belonged to a young, blue hedgehog with red and white striped shoes. He possessed strong arms and legs that made him look older than he was, and there was a concerned glint in his eye along with a cocky smile on his lips.

Silver's eye twitched in shock, jaw falling to the floor.

The girl's mouth dropped when she saw his face, and she shakily took his hand while nodding a yes. Once she was finally back on her feet, the boy shot her a dazzling smile. "Sorry about that, goin' so fast y'know?"

"I- I...I..." She stuttered, her face breaking into a grin. "I can't believe it's you!" Without another word, she jumped at him with open arms, holding him in a tight hug. He barely had time to react, and let out a simple 'hey!' at the sudden contact. He was obviously not much for physical contact, and awkwardly returned the embrace in silence.

After a minute of this position, the girl finally backed away. She was still showing a huge, toothy grin. "I'm Amy! Amy Rose!" She winked at him flirtatiously, throwing in a brief peace sign with her fingers.

From behind them, there was another quiet sound of something falling over.

Both their ears twitched, but they paid no mind to it.

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" He displayed a thumbs up, earning a squeal from the other hedgehog. Amy swayed back and forth, gazing at him lovingly. If it was possible, hearts would be floating above her head. "Oh Sonic...you're even more handsome in person!"

Sonic wasn't sure how to respond at first, so he squeaked out a simple "Thanks?". This caused Amy to burst into another fit of giggles. "Eeek! I made you blush!"

The love struck girl just giggled louder when his face exploded in heat, and especially when he moved to change the subject (and hopefully his cheek color).

"So, uh...what're you doin' out here all by yourself?" Her laughter suddenly ceased, and she looked to the ground. "Erm...well..." She mumbled softly. "Two reasons..."

Sonic remained quiet, so Amy took this as a sign to keep speaking. "First is, my cards told me we'd have a destined meeting here!"

Redness began to creep up Sonic's neck again. "Cards?" She nodded eagerly, reaching into her glove and pulling out a card, holding it up for Sonic to see. It held a quickly drawn picture of Never Lake, with Little Planet looming over it, and a faint heart in the background of it all.

Not fully understanding, Sonic was getting antsy standing still for so long, and began tapping his foot impatiently. "Mmhmm..." He raised an eyebrow. "The second reason?"

Amy's bright smile disappeared. "I ran away...everyone back home thought I was too small and delicate to ever do anything on my own." Her eyes opened angrily. "They never understood me at all, and always stomped on my dreams of adventure!" She kicked the ground, stumbling over herself and falling to her knees.

Sympathy overtook Sonic's emotions as he watched a single tear fall from her eyes. He remembered nothing of his parents, and had assumed that everyone that had been blessed with a mother and father was so lucky, and lead a fantastic and worry-free lifestyle. But seeing this girl he barely knew break down in front of him like this, crying about how her parents never believed in her or treated her right...made his heart ache.

"Hey, it's alright." Sonic strolled over to her, lifting her off the ground and embracing her gently. He allowed her to sniffle a little longer into his chest before he said anything else, being careful not to make her cry again. "If it makes you feel better - it sounds to me that they had you pegged all wrong. You don't really seem like a spoiled little lady to me."

She gazed up at him with red, blotchy eyes; an unbelieving gasp escaping her lips. Sonic chuckled lightly. "Think you could wipe your eyes? I hate seeing girls cry."

Amy's cheeks reddened as she smiled shyly, ducking her head from his charming eyes. Sonic was everything she had dreamt him to be, and more! Based on the stories she'd heard, he was often described as kind and caring. But there was so much more to him than that, he had just met her, and yet it seemed they'd known each other forever.

For a second, there was a feeling surrounding them neither one had ever felt before...

There was a moment of silence, then Sonic noticed how close he was to this girl.

He cleared his throat, unwinding his arms from around her, much to Amy's dismay. She watched him in wonder as he walked past her to stare out at the lake.

When he spoke again, there was an annoyed edge to his voice. "So, Robotnik's behind this after all, huh?" Amy couldn't help but sigh dreamily at the heroic way he crossed his arms, and continued to speak confidently. "I come to see Little Planet every year, and when I heard somethin' was wrong with it - well, I just knew he was up to his old tricks."

Amy came to stand next to him, tilting her head so she could look at his face. "Hey Sonic, do you think I could...I dunno," Sonic turned to look at her twinkling eyes. "Hang around with you?" She finished sweetly.

He bit his lower lip, tearing his gaze from hers guiltily. "Uh...I would say yes." Her eyes dropped to the ground.

"But I don't want ya to get hurt, Robotnik can be dangerous." She stepped towards him quickly, placing her hands against his chest. "Oh please, Sonic! I can help beat him, honest!"

Sonic looked doubtful. "How?"

"Well, how's this?" She pulled out a hammer, twice her size, out of seemingly no where. Sonic backed up, a bit frightened. "Where did you...how- how can ya hold that?"

His stuttering caused her to giggle, and she swung it around a little, showing off her unexpected strength. "It's a secret."

Even after that display of skill, Sonic was still a little hesitant. He didn't want to put her in any kind of harm. "Well...how fast can you run?" She didn't seem any less confident in herself at the last question.

"No where near as fast as you...but I could sure keep up!" Before he even had a chance to ask another question, she threw her arms in the air and spun around. "And I love adventure, and want to see the world!"

She stared at him with pleading eyes. "Please, Sonic."

After a moment of thinking, Sonic finally heaved a sigh of defeat. "I guess, as long as you don't get into trouble."

"Yay!" Amy jumped at him and clung to his arm, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. "Thank you!"

Sonic sweatdropped as she refused to let go of his arm, a nervous smile on his face. "This is gonna become a regular thing, isn't it?" Her grip tightened.

"Well yeah, what do you expect from your girlfriend?" In an instant, Sonic had sped a good distance from the girl. She whipped around to face him, and see his embarrassed expression. "Waddya mean _girlfriend_?!"

She huffed and crossed her arms, stomping over to him irritably. "Seemed to me you returned my feelings when you were hugging me!" Sonic didn't respond, he just gawked at her as she continued.

"And I made you blush! That's gotta count for something!" She paused, expecting him to say something. When he didn't, she raised an eyebrow. "Plus, you're to embarrassed to say anything!"

Amy began rushing towards him with open arms. "How cute!"

Sonic braced for impact, but noticed something behind her, slowly rising into the air from behind a bush. He had no idea what exactly it was - but it was definitely a robot. "Amy, look out!" She stopped in her tracks, and turned around just in time to see the metallic blue robot scoop her into its cold arms.

"Sonic! Help!" She screamed, pounding helplessly of he robot's metal exterior. "Lemme go! Lemme go, you meanie!" All her fussing caused the creature to tighten its arms around her waist, making her squeal even more. "Sonic!"

It rose into the air higher, and Sonic ran at it in anger with his fist at the ready. "Robotnik, I know that's you!" The robot dodged his attack easily, shaking Amy around wildly.

The way she cried out for him made him even angrier. "_Help_!"

Suddenly, it began to fire up its boosters, preparing to take off with the shaking girl in its arms. "No!" Sonic shouted, taking off after the robot at incredible speed. "Don't worry, Amy! I'll save ya!"

They all sped out of sight within a matter of seconds, all the noise fading along with them.

"Silver."

The white hedgehog kept staring out to the distance, mouth agape, eyes wide in shock.

"Silver?"

A string of drool began to fall from the corner of his open mouth. There was still no response.

"Silver!"

Finally, he shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He stood up, still a bit dazed, and spread his arms out to his sides to keep from falling over again. "That was Sonic."

The older hedgehog simply nodded his head once. "Yes."

Silver blinked. "And Amy." From behind him, his friend agreed. "Mmhmm."

"And they are my," He swallowed. "...parents?" He waited, completely still, for his companion to answer.

"That is correct."

He threw his hands in the air, bringing them back down to the sides of his head with a smack. "Oh my...I just-" With a thud, he fell to his knees on the grass, covering his face with his hands.

Realization hit him all at once.

"That makes sense now...why Mephiles wanted _me_ to kill Sonic." The older hedgehog held his hand up for him to stop, but he continued sadly. "Just as Sonic would be out of the way - so would I."

The wind blew softly as they stayed in silence, Silver still on his knees. A few minutes later, the elder spoke.

"That time has past - the problem solved." Silver watched him from over his shoulder, eyebrows furrowed. He knew he was right; The _last_ thing he wanted to think about was his previous trip through time.

So, he decided to lighten the atmosphere with a chuckle. "I guess Sonic must've finally sucked it up and admitted his feelings to her, huh?"

His friend laughed heartily, offering a hand and helping him up. Silver smiled warmly. "I'm just now realizing...I guess there _was_ a special feeling I got whenever I was alone with either Amy or Sonic." He thought harder. "Almost like a familiar presence."

He looked up at the old man, pleased to see him smiling in approval.

It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off Silver's shoulders - an uneasiness, a burden of not knowing, that had been eating away at him all his life.

Suddenly he didn't feel so alone anymore.

He felt tears of joy streaming down his face, and he didn't boer to wipe them away. A hand clasped onto his shoulder, and he hurriedly bent down to scoop up the two emeralds.

"I need to see what happened - why we were separated."

The older of the two took one emerald in his grasp, and they both closed their eyes; shouting a powerful phrase in unison.

"Chaos...Control!"

**A/N: So, I always liked the idea that Sonic had fought Eggman for the first time at a very young age, and that somehow his parents were killed trying to stop him. So that's why Sonic is constantly fighting with him (hey, I should write a oneshot about that! :D). So that's where the age eight comes in, and Amy could be like...6. Yeah, sounds good. And don't worry, the fin****al A/N in the last chapter will have a full explanation if your still confused. :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Separated (New!)

**So I've never really thought of myself to be good with fight scenes, but I think I did pretty well with it! I hope you guys like it, personally I think I did pretty dang good. :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope nope nope nope, I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog NOPE! **

**Enjoy! And Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! 2013! :D**

Silver's eyes shot open as a loud clap of thunder shook the ground. He stumbled but quickly regained himself when lightning struck in the near distance.

The emeralds had taken them to a place much different from their previous location - it almost looked like Silver's hometown, minus the constant river of lava, that is. The sky was completely filled with dark clouds, and rain poured down all around them. Ruined, charred houses were collapsed all over, and burnt, broken tree trunks lay this way and that.

The depressing scene made Silver want to transport back to Never Lake immediately. He frowned as the rain darkened the color of his fur to a dull grey, and the mud beneath his feet was starting to grip to his boots.

"Lets get out of the rain." Silver looked over at his friend with sad eyes, nodding in agreement just as another lightning strike caused him to jump.

They retreated to one of the remains of a house, taking refuge under a low roof. The older of the two wrung his robes in his hands, squeezing out a good amount of water from it. Silver simply let the droplets streak down his face solemnly, staring out at the surroundings. "This is familiar," He stepped past the purple hedgehog. "They're here."

Two figures ran in and out of the shadows, but their features were abstracted by the rain and wind. Silver gestured for his friend to follow him. "Let's go." They followed the silhouettes, ducking behind a fallen tree or a collapsed wall whenever the figures would turn around suspiciously.

Finally after a few minutes of running, the characters slowly entered a house that was still standing. The walls were scorched from what looked like a very recent fire, some spots were more withered than others - like they had been hit with bombs or missiles.

Lightning lit up the sky for brief moments at a time, so Silver and he could see their faces clearly as they hid and peeked through the window. Tears began to well up in the younger's eyes at the sight.

"He's right behind us." It was Sonic, looking to be in his late 20's. His quills were a darker shade of blue now, and he was a bit taller. However, he still wore the same trade-marked shoes of his, and white gloves that weren't-so-white anymore. He spoke to Amy, who too had grown taller. Her fur remained the same color and her hair fell past her shoulders; but she now wore a loose, maroon dress that flowed down to her ankles gracefully, a matching shawl, and boots with a small heel to them.

She held, pressed up against her chest protectively, a white baby hedgehog.

Silver gasped quietly when he saw the baby. He was wrapped up in Amy's shawl, sleeping peacefully, and was dry thanks to his mother's clothing.

"Sonic..." She said, barely above a whisper. A single tear trailed down her cheek as she gulped nervously. "What are we going to do?"

Sonic opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a sudden boom of thunder. Amy yelped in surprise, rushing over to Sonic and burying her face in his chest, frightened. He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Baby Silver began to cry, reaching his hands out for some kind of comfort.

Hearing his son cry, feeling his wife shake in fear against his embrace, Sonic shut his eyes tightly. He was scared too, but even more angry.

He silently brought a finger to his baby's hand, and felt a little more at ease when his crying slowly ceased at the touch of his father. Amy gazed up at Sonic with a worried gaze as he sighed deeply. "You have to hide, you have to take Silver and hide."

"No!" Her eyes opened wider and she hid her face against him once more. "I won't leave you!"

She felt his fingers calmly run through her hair, and his lips brush against her ear. He whispered soothingly to her, words of comfort that did nothing but make her weep louder. "He's coming...I have to go now."

Without letting him say another word, she pressed her lips against his. He wasn't at all surprised, and returned the kiss, lovingly stroking her back up and down. She wrapped one arm around his neck as she leaned against him, savoring every moment they had left together.

Soon they separated, letting their noses touch and their breath linger together. Amy shook her head slowly, still hanging on to the dream that they could return to a normal life. "Please..."

He silenced her by kissing her cheek gently, allowing her tears to flow freely. "I'll be alright. I've always won before, haven't I?" She sniffed once, gazing deep into his emerald eyes and slowly backing away. "I love you."

"I love you too." He squeezed her hand a final time before she pulled it away, glancing back just once and then running out of sight and into the storm. Sonic kept his hand stretched out for a few moments, then clenching his fist and shutting his eyes.

Silver felt the tears spill out of his eyes as he watched Amy shield her baby from the rain, turning back nervously every now and then while turning a corner.

Then he turned his attention back to Sonic, who was no longer there. He caught his breath in panic, but his friend gripped his shoulder. "This way." They both stood, sliding along the exterior of the house and slowly peering out.

Sonic stood tall in a clearing, fists clenched at his sides and staring straight into the night with a determined look on his face. It was silent save for the rain constantly pounding the ground - and the occasional strike of lightning.

Suddenly, there was a loud boom that shook the ground from somewhere in the distance. Silver swallowed nervously. He turned to his friend, and couldn't help but become frightened at his words. "It wasn't thunder."

The older hedgehog continued watching Sonic, so Silver returned to doing the same. As he looked back to his father, the booms continued; gradually coming towards them menacingly. Sonic remained in his ready position while Silver drooped his ears in fear at not knowing what it was, and found himself biting his tongue in suspense.

Through the darkness, out stomped a huge mechanical menace - a black and red robot, with missile guns attached to both its arms and legs. At its head, manning the entire thing, sat a round, plump man; he wore a raggety old lab coat and dark glasses that hid his eyes. Lightning lit up the scene, illuminating his features momentarily.

"Is that...?" Silver gasped, stumbling backwards in surprise when he saw the wrinkled, grey-haired face.

"Finally done running, are we?" The man shouted down at the blue hedgehog with a worn, raspy voice. Sonic glared up at him, no hint anywhere of the cockiness Silver knew him to be famous for. "It's been 3 years...Eggman."

His tone startled Silver; it was shaky but angered at the same time. "I'm tired. The _world's_ tired," Sonic shut his eyes. "It's time to end this."

Eggman smirked evilly, bringing his gloved hands to his face and stroking his mustache. "Oh, I assure you I will end it." He tapped a finger on the robot's exterior, a haunting sound echoing from the contact. His glasses glinted darkly from another strike of lightning.

"In fact, that's exactly what I came here to do!"

Sonic took a violent step forward, thrusting out a pointed finger at his arch nemesis. "You listen to me, _Egghead_!" The mad scientist raised an eyebrow, somewhat amused. "I'll do whatever I have to, right now, to free the world!" Eggman blinked. "Anything? You'll do _anything_?"

The blue hedgehog narrowed his eyes, holding his fist in one hand and cracking his knuckles threateningly. "To protect the ones I love- anything."

Somewhat intrigued, Eggman snorted as Sonic continued. "Too many lives have been lost. Too many lives have been _ruined_." A clap of thunder shook the ground. "I won't let you do this anymore!" Rain droplets dampened his fur until it was hard to see his outline anymore.

A creaking noise was heard as the robot began to shift back and forth, and Sonic immediately spread his feet apart anxiously. Eggman's smirk faded and he frowned deeply, slightly leaning forward to stare directly at the hedgehog.

"Once I'm finished with you, I will track down your friends, and your wife and son. And when I find them, I will kill them." His right eye twitched slightly. "Then I will finally succeed in world domination."

Sonic's eyes filled with fear for a moment, but that was quickly overtaken with rage. He snarled at the doctor, and rushed forward at top speed angrily. "I will _never_ let that happen!"

The doctor's lopsided smile spread wider as he quickly took control of the robot, slamming its fist into the ground to squish the hedgehog. Sonic dodged just in time, sliding in the slippery mud. He ran at his enemy again, this time rolling into a ball and spin-dashing its center.

It faltered backwards for a moment, but took no damage whatsoever. "Is that all you got? Getting old, eh hedgehog?" Sonic panted, slumping over slightly. Eggman flexed his wrists and took hold of the joy stick, sending a flurry of punches at him.

Sonic leaped into the air, yelling loudly through the high winds. "Not as old as you!" He readied his fist as he plummeted back to the ground, and completely took out the robot's left arm with a single hit and an ear-shattering clatter.

The old, purple hedgehog had to physically constrain Silver from fist-pumping and cheering.

Composure escaped him for a moment, but Eggman soon regained it along with a mischievous grin. "Well you're not exactly a teenager anymore." He aimed at Sonic with the remaining missile guns, launching a whirl of bullets and explosives. Sonic took a deep breath and ducked, narrowly missing getting hit. A few missiles flew over his head, while some spun around and followed his every move.

He back-flipped, kicking aside all but one of the huge bullets and causing them to explode. "Well you're not exactly at a good weight anymore!" The heroic hedgehog spat back as he landed directly on the last of the missiles. He rode it, just like he used to love to do, to the robot, and leapt off just as it hit the robot's chest.

The robot lost its balance from the impact, and Eggman's arms flailed in attempt to straighten it again. He reached for the joy stick, but Sonic grabbed it before he could, and ripped it off with incredible strength. The robot tumbled backwards towards the ground, and finally fell with a bang.

Sonic stood over the evil doctor, breathing heavily with an upraised fist. Eggman gazed up with genuine fear in his eyes; sweat running down the side of his face. "I never thought you'd actually finish me off, Sonic..."

There was a moment of silence, and Sonic's fist lowered slowly as he opened his mouth to speak. But, Eggman beat him to it. "I'm sensing hesitation!"

He suddenly lurched forward and pressed a hidden button before Sonic could react. The robot immediately jumped back to life, grabbing Sonic and throwing him into the air.

Sonic yelled in pain as the robot's fist plowed into him, sending him soaring into the remnants of a building and causing it to collapse on top of him. The evil scientist's laugh echoed throughout the scene as he stomped over to the fallen hero. He directed the robot to lift the debris off, and reveal Sonic's bruised face and shut eyes.

The hedgehog was unmoving, blood leaking from the corner of his mouth.

Eggman stayed silent when he saw him. He simply bowed his head briefly, speaking barely above a whisper. "Farewell...old rival," The corners of his lips curved upwards as he raised his head to the sky triumphantly. "I win."

Silver forced himself to keep his eyes open as Eggman stomped away inside the robot. He seemed satisfied...but behind his glasses, Silver sensed remorse.

"This-This can't be right." Silver stared at Sonic, just waiting for him to jump up and exclaim it was too easy. From what he had seen from the previous adventure with him...Sonic always seemed _undefeatable_. But he remained in the same, still position.

The purple hedgehog put a comforting hand on his shoulder, his grip tightening when Silver began to shake. "But he- What about..." His voice faded as he decided to go silent, and let his head hang in sadness.

Just then, an almost inaudible rustling was heard. Silver's head snapped up as he squinted his eyes for a better view.

Sonic's eyes slowly opened, and he winced in pain when he tried to sit up. After a few moments of gathering himself, Sonic finally was able to stand up, leaning on his knees for support. He brought his elbow to his face and wiped the blood off, his breath shaky and fragile.

Glancing behind him nervously, Sonic gave a quick sigh of relief and sped off in the direction his wife had fled, opposite the way Eggman had gone luckily. The two hedgehogs followed quietly, neither one saying a word or acknowledging Silver still making sniffling sounds.

They followed him until he finally came to a stop, his ear twitching slightly. He looked around, taking a second to sniff the air. Suddenly his eyes opened wider, and he swung his head around frantically as if he sensed something out of place.

His gaze settled on the general direction Silver and his friend were hiding.

They both caught their breath, eyes wide. Especially when Sonic began walking towards them.

"Sonic!"

He stopped in his tracks at the high pitched voice; turning his head to the left.

Amy emerged from the shadows, holding Silver tightly and running towards him. "Amy-" She collided with him, knocking the words off of his breath.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright!" She held the sides of his face in her hands, kissing him over and over. Sonic allowed her to keep embracing him, while gently pressing her body against his to warm her up.

After a few minutes of just holding each other close, Silver began to cry from the cold. Amy covered him with her clothing, and looked up at Sonic. She gasped when she finally got a closer look at his condition. He took hold of her hand, and led her under a leaning roof.

The two hidden figures followed them without a word.

Amy refused to separate herself, and stayed with one arm around him. Her damp hair clinging to her cheeks, her eyes gazed up at him with a worried glint to them. "You don't know how afraid I was of losing you."

He stared at her, bringing his hand to her face and brushing her hair out of the way. "I was scared too."

She hugged him tighter, a flicker of a smile appearing. "But, you're safe now. And we're together."

Sonic watched in silence as his wife slowly began her way to contentment. She took a step backwards and leaned against the wall, gently stroking her baby's cheek to calm him down. The blue hedgehog swallowed, dreading to think of how she'll react to his next words.

"Amy...listen." She glanced up at him once, signaling for him to continue as she kept caring for Silver. He opened his mouth to speak, but only managed to barely choke out a weak: "I lost."

Amy paused. He buried his face in his hand and avoided her eyes, sniffling quietly and showing all the signs of crying. "What do you mean you _lost_?"

Cautiously, she stepped forward and set a hand on his shoulder. He slowly revealed his tear-stained face to her, shocking her slightly with his expression.

"Against Eggman...I...he almost killed me." She gasped, covering her lips with her hands. She moved to say something comforting, but he grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

"Amy, he said once he finished me off - he would go after you and Silver." He spat out the words in such a hurry, the last thing he ever wanted to hear was that the ones he held dearest were in danger. With one final sigh, he delivered the final blow. "Amy...we have to protect Silver."

Neither of them spoke for a few moments after he said those words - the only noise was the rain pattering on the ground and Silver's light breathing.

Amy's eyes glazed over in sadness and shock, and her grip on her son tightened instinctively. "...Are you saying what I think you are?"

"What else is there to do?" Sonic shook his head, his voice trembling slightly.

In disbelief, her arms began to shake. Her eyes were wide and watery as her breath quickened in panic. "I can't...I won't!" She screamed over the booming thunder. "I'll never give him up!"

Sonic ran to her side and caught her just as she collapsed, and he gradually lowered the both of them to the floor. He allowed her wail loudly and sob into his chest, letting out all her despair.

Now on one knee, he cradled Amy in his arms, nuzzling his cheek in her hair comfortingly and letting his own tears flow.

Feeling the negative vibe from his parents, baby Silver began to sniffle.

"Sonic, _please_ don't make me-" He shushed her, rocking her gently back and forth in his lap. He touched her lips with his free hand, and watched as she closed her eyes and wept silently. Then, he knew she understood that there was absolutely not other way.

She slowly began to open her eyelids again, and squinted at him to see him clearly. The way she looked at him...Sonic had never seen her so distraught. The only other times she even came close to this emotional state would be whenever he was in life-threatening danger. And those situations were coming up more and more frequently - especially in the past 3 years. Sonic could only imagine the pain and worry she felt being married to _him_.

"Look at me, Amy." She obeyed, tearing her gaze from her infant son to stare at her husband. "Someday...someday _soon_,"

Sonic took his pinky in hers, slightly moving it up and down. "We will be reunited. I promise...that as soon as it's safe, and Eggman is dead, we'll find Silver."

The baby boy sneezed, his whole body jolting with sudden movement. This caused the two proud parents to chuckle lightly, lifting their spirits for a mere second; then they remembered where they were.

"I believe in you, Sonic. Just like I always have." Amy leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his cheek, causing him to turn a pale shade of red. Even after all these years of being a couple, she had to find joy in the fact that he still couldn't accept a kiss from her without blushing madly.

He shook his head, erasing all traces of embarrassment as he entwined his hand behind her back. After pulling her closer, their bodies pressed against each other, they shared a passionate yet tearful kiss. Each of them closed their eyes simultaneously, momentarily forgetting the troubles surrounding them.

Once they parted, Sonic helped his wife to her feet uneasily. Now with the thoughts of abandoning her only son fresh in her mind, he was afraid Amy would collapse again at any time.

She lovingly hugged Silver to her chest, lightly brushing her fingertips through his pure white quills. After just holding him and whispering a few hushed words to him privately, she held him out in front of her.

"Silver," She began. His amber eyes shimmered with interest. "My baby boy..." Her voice cracked, and she resisted breaking down with sobs.

"Never forget how much I - _we_ love you." She could hear Sonic chuckle nervously at himself and sniffle. "I want you to follow your heart, and always do the right thing...I-" Her voice faded, and she looked up at the baby again. "...I'll always be thinking of you, and loving you."

Her heart sank even more when she looked over at Sonic, who was just now turning around to take Silver and say his goodbye. She kissed Silver's forehead once before handing him to her husband.

Sonic rocked his son back and forth in his arms, enjoying the way Silver giggled in happiness and stretched his small hands out towards his father.

He managed a smile as he spoke. "That's my boy."

"Be brave and grow up strong, son. Don't ever let anything keep you down for too long, and make us proud."

Baby Silver waved his arms around, babbling about something unknown to the two adults. Amy began to tremble again, so Sonic wrapped a secure arm around her shoulders.

"We'll be a family again..someday." Sonic smiled warmly at the infant. "You'll never be alone...because you'll always be in our hearts."

_Suddenly I don't feel so alone anymore..._

Silver wiped his own eyes as he watched them hug one another once more.

Solemnly, Sonic picked Amy up bridal style and sped away without another word. He ran for a good while, completely unaware for the entire trip that they were being followed.

From a far ways behind, Silver had to squint to keep his father in sight. The pounding rain and the dark of night made it incredibly hard to see.

Just when Silver was beginning to pant lightly, the matured hero slowed until he came to a final stop. He slid in the mud as he gently set Amy on her feet again. "This is the place." He said with a sigh.

Silver gasped quietly when he saw the tall building. "The Orphanage." He would've been seen if he continued to stand out in the open, but luckily the elder yanked him out of view.

The couple stamped their heels in a puddle as they made their way up the concrete steps to the front door. They stood facing each other, each with watery eyes. Amy sniffled and gazed down at her baby.

"This is the hardest thing I've ever done..."

Sonic remained silent, only reaching an arm out and embracing her tightly.

The baby was slowly set down on a somewhat dry area in front of the door, while Sonic balled his fist and held it up to the door.

He hesitated at first, then gulping down any doubt he had and knocking on the heavy wooden door.

Amy whimpered as they heard footsteps echo from inside, coming towards them. They took one last look at their son, and quickly joined hands and leapt off the side of the short staircase. A squishy noise was heard when they made contact with the wet grass, and both of them instinctively pressed themselves against the brick wall.

The door creaked open - and the two parents poked their heads around the corner to view what was happening.

A pale orange fox girl, probably an older teenager, cautiously appeared from the now open doorway. She shuddered from the rain and adjusted her navy blue night gown. After glancing sideways to locate whoever knocked, her gaze finally settled on the shivering infant on the ground.

She gasped, immediately bending down and scooping him up. When she saw no one whom he belonged to anywhere, she sighed deeply - as if this was a regular thing she didn't like to happen.

Amy wailed loudly when the girl disappeared into the building with the baby. She dove at Sonic and wept, clinging onto his arms and shaking tremendously. Sonic cried with no words, simply letting out all his grief and holding onto his wife in an attempt to comfort her.

Before anyone could see them, Sonic lifted Amy up again and ran away. He circled around the Orphanage once, passing right by Silver and his friend at super speed. The elder and Silver covered their ears as a sonic boom was heard departing from the area, and a strong gust of wind blasted them in their faces.

Silver brushed back some standing up quills on the back of his head and stood, helping the older hedgehog to his feet. He turned and blinked back anymore tears, and wiped away the already fallen ones.

"Are you okay?"

The teen hedgehog glanced over his shoulder, shutting his eyes hurriedly. "Yeah. I'm-I'm...fine."

Ears drooping in sadness, Silver asked barely above a whisper. "Why did they have to give me up...?" He spun around to face him. "Why couldn't they just hide with me?"

His friend set a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, letting out a sigh. "Your father knew the war was entering its final stages, and he was confident that he and the others would be victorious. Sonic just wanted to be sure you would be protected, and he never thought that you would be in that Orphanage for as long as you were."

Suddenly, Silver threw his hands in the air in surprise. "_What_ war?! I don't remember anything having to do with Eggman - only Iblis!"

He never got any response, because the elder began to dissipate before his very eyes. His warm smile was the last thing to disappear, and the emeralds he was holding dropped to the ground with a splash in a puddle.

"Woah! Wait!" Silver's eyes opened wide in shock, and he waved his hand where there was once a good friend of his.

The emeralds began to glow, and Silver looked down at them in in confusion. The light illuminating from them increased until it was shining brightly, causing him to shield his eyes.

Everything was covered with the white light, and then the sound of the pounding rain ceased completely.

**I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! I'm really proud of it, hopefully the last chapter will make up for such a long wait. :)**

**I'm gonna miss 2012, it was so amazing for me. **

**OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE! xD**


End file.
